crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
EX-Fusion (Dragon-Ball)
The EX-Fusion technique is an technologically-assisted variation of the Fusion-Dance technique, the EX-Fusion ability was created by Bulma when she developed the Metamo-Ring and was commercialized by the Capsule Corporation. =Overview= =EX-Fusions= Saiyan EX-Fusions EX-Fusions involving Saiyans *EX Gogeta, the EX-Fusion of Goku and Vegeta **Counterpart of Fusion-Dance Gogeta and Potara-Fusion Vegito *Karoly, the EX-Fusion of Goku (Kakarot) and Broly *Barlot, the EX-Fusion of Bardock and Goku (Kakarot) *Turtz, the EX-Fusion of Turles and Raditz *Rappa, the EX-Fusion of Raditz and Nappa *Karoly Black, the EX-Fusion of Goku Black (Zamasu in Goku's body) and Broly *Pinita, the EX-Fusion of Pinich and Vegeta {DBZ: Saiyan Saga} Saiyan/Human hybrid EX-Fusions EX-Fusions involving Saiyan/Human hybrids and other beings *EX Gotenks, the EX-Fusion of Goten and Trunks **Counterpart of Fusion-Dance Gotenks *EX Gohanks, the EX-Fusion of Gohan {DBZ: Cell Saga} and Trunks {DBZ: Buu Saga} **Counterpart of Fusion-Dance Gohanks *EX Trunks, the EX-Fusion of Future Trunks {DBZ: Cell Saga} and Trunks {DBZ: Buu Saga} *Bulpan, the EX-Fusion of Bulla and Pan *Ginyuman, the EX-Fusion of Great Saiyaman (Gohan) and Ginyu *Great Jaco, the EX-Fusion of Great Saiyaman (Gohan) and Jaco *Great Saiyaman 12, the EX-Fusion of Great Saiyaman 1 (Gohan) and Great Saiyaman 2 (Videl) *Great Satanman, the EX-Fusion of Great Saiyaman (Gohan) and Mr. Satan *Kallohan, the EX-Fusion of Gohan and Piccolo *Krigohan, the EX-Fusion of Gohan {DBZ: Namek/Cell Saga} and Krillin *Jacunks, the EX-Fusion of Future Trunks {DBS: Zamasu Saga} and Jaco *Pandel, the EX-Fusion of Pan and Videl *Tanks, the EX-Fusion of Tapion and Future Trunks Saiyan hybrid EX-Fusions EX-Fusions involving Saiyans and other beings *Nuova Goku, the EX-Fusion of Goku and Nuova Shenron *Vegenks, the EX-Fusion of Vegeta and Future Trunks **Counterpart of Potara-Fusion Vegeks *Yamta, the EX-Fusion of Vegteta and Yamcha *Kuhan, the EX-Fusion of Kid Goku {GT} and Gohan {DBZ: Cell Saga} *Gorillin, the EX-Fusion of Goku {DB} and Krillin {DB} *Gomas, the EX-Fusion of Goku {DB} and Zamasu *Tekkich, the EX-Fusion of Tekka and Pinich Human EX-Fusions EX-Fusions involving Humans *Chiaohan, the EX-Fusion of Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu *Yamhan, the EX-Fusion of Tien Shinhan and Yamcha **Counterpart of Fusion-Dance Tiencha Human hybrid EX-Fusions EX-Fusions involving Humans and other beings *EX Prilin, the EX-Fusion of Piccolo and Krillin **Counterpart of Fusion-Dance Prilin *Chiaoldo, the EX-Fusion of Chiaotzu and Guldo *Chiaoman, the EX-Fusion of Chiaotzu and a Saibaman Android EX-Fusions EX-Fusions involving Biotechnological Androids and Bio-Androids *Android 1617, the EX-Fusion of Androids 16 and 17 *Android 1718, the EX-Fusion of Androids 17 and 18 **Counterpart of Potara-Fusion Android 35 *Android 1920, the EX-Fusion of Androids 19 and 20 Android hybrid EX-Fusions Ex-Fusions involving Biotechnological Androids/Bio-Androids and other beings *Arale 18, the EX-Fusion of Arale Norimaki and Android 18 *Cell 17, the EX-Fusion of Cell (Perfect Form) and Hell-Fighter 17 *Perfect 16, the EX-Fusion of Cell (Perfect Form) and Android 16 *Celluza, the EX-Fusion of Cell (Perfect Form) and Frieza Alien EX-Fusions EX-Fusions involving two extraterrestrials *Coolieza, the EX-Fusion of Cooler and Frieza *Burce, the EX-Fusion of Burter and Jeice *Dodobon, the EX-Fusion of Dodoria and Zarbon *Ginyuza, the EX-Fusion of Frieza and Ginyu *Picohan, the EX-Fusion of Piccolo and Pikkon *Reguldo, the EX-Fusion of Recoome and Guldo OtherWorlder EX-Fusions Ex-Fusions involving Demons, Angels, Core-People, and Majins *Janembu, the EX-Fusion of Kid Buu and Janemba (Super-Janemba) *Kibeer Kai, the EX-Fusion of Beerus and Kibito Kai *Whirus, the EX-Fusion of Beerus and Whis OtherWorlder hybrid EX-Fusions EX-Fusions of OtherWorlders and other beings *Demon-King Daccolo, the EX-Fusion of Demon-King Dabura and Demon-King Piccolo *Damira, the EX-Fusion of Dabura and Mira *Gorus, the EX-Fusion of Beerus and Goku *Majin Satan, the EX-Fusion of Majin Buu and Mr. Satan *Kibicollo Kai, the EX-Fusion of Kibito Kai and Piccolo *Towale, the EX-Fusion of Towa and Arale Norimaki *Towane, the EX-Fusion of Towa and Gine Category:EX-Fusions (Dragon-Ball) 1 F1